Smell Of Freedom
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: In which Lucy finally discovers the smell of freedom, but loses her memories after an unfortunate accident. As determined as the young mage is, she will get them back with the help of her newfound friends of a certain guild called Fairy Tail. - Natsu/Lucy, eventually
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: In which Lucy has amnesia and she is determined to get all of her memories back. Follow her and the rest of Fairy Tail on this most epic journey. _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or its characters _

_A/N: Hello my fellow readers and writers. This is a special project! This will be my very first attempt at a chapter story, but not only written by me, but also a friend of mine (who sadly does not have an account). But two different authors means two different writing styles, so this story will have different genres, but I predict the first few chapters will be drama/angst, but as the story progresses, there will be more humor. For now, enjoy this prologue._

_Lots of love,_

**Your Star and Enviena **

.

.

.

**Smell Of Freedom**

It was quiet. Only the soft breathing of a young teenage girl was heard. Her brown orbs scanned the dark room, searching for any movement. When she was sure the coast was clear, the girl got to her feet and ran across the kitchen towards her freedom. It was hard to be quiet with her keys clanging against her hip, but she didn't have the time to be quiet. The girl wanted to get out as soon as possible.

As she reached the back door, her ears perked up at the sound of a door slam. A lump formed in her throat and she held her backpack even tighter. She frowned, closed her eyes and listened carefully to where the sound was coming from. The footsteps vanished a few seconds later. She nodded to herself, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it gently. Cold air blew into her face milliseconds later and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. So this is how freedom smelled, she thought.

The girl carefully closed the door behind her. As she sprinted across the grass, she allowed herself to look back, just once. She blinked twice and smirked triumphantly. No way in hell she would return to this damn mansion. "Let's go!" She whispered to herself. "Let's discover what freedom is!"

.

.

.

_"You have no choice. This is my decision and that's final!"_

_Lucy Heartfilia gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Loose bangs of blonde hair hang in front of her right eye. A few seconds before, she had ripped all of the pins out of her hair, making it a mess, but she did not even care one bit. It was not her style, anyway. _

"_No," Lucy repeated and shook her head, "I will never agree!" _

"_Who said you could agree? This is an order. You are my daughter and you should obey!" Her father yelled as he threatened her with his title. "I have made a deal with the Matsuki family. Your fiancé is here tomorrow to meet you. Be on your best behaviour." _

_With that said, Lucy's father turned around and left the her bedroom. _

_An ugly sob left her mouth, followed by many more. The young heiress fell on her knees and held her hands in front of her face. Large tears found their way across her cheeks and for once, since her mother's death, she let them go. It had no use holding them back. She was on her own._

"_Mom," Lucy cried out, "please help me... please." _

_Her cry was not heard, for her mother was dead._

"_It's time," Lucy told herself, "I can't stay here."  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Onegai," Lucy pleaded the salesman, who in return shook his head once more.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry, dear," he replied in full honesty. Lucy sighed sadly and nodded in understanding.

"My jewels are running out," she said to herself as she watched the coins in her hand. "Perhaps it is time to look for a job and stay here for a while."

"Short of money, dear?"A voice asked suddenly.

Surprised, the teenage mage turned around and was faced with an elderly woman. Although Lucy did not trust anyone soon (because of her childhood), her gut told her that this, somewhat scary, woman could be trusted.

Slowly, Lucy nodded her head. Her companion smiled gently, stretched her hand out and pointed towards a huge building. "How about joining a mage guild? They have lots of jobs to offer for mages just like you," she said.

Lucy followed her finger and watched the building in awe. "A mage guild, eh?" She smirked.

.

.

.

A huge smiled was spread across her lips as Lucy run besides the river that crossed the town of Magnolia. For the first time in weeks, she had the feeling she was going to be okay. Strangely, she never considered of joining a guild, but now that the elderly woman had mentioned it, Lucy knew this could be a great idea. She would be able to meet new people, mages like her and she could earn money by using her magic.

Lucy was tired of running, but her newfound adrenaline kept her going. She had heard of Fairy Tail once, when she was a small girl and she and her mother visited Magnolia. It was a guild full of brawls, fights, shouting and partying, but it was also a guild full of friendship. If only she would be allowed to join...

Halfway across her journey, the girl summoned Plue, her weakest, but cutest spirit. Plue cheered in happiness by seeing his master so happy. It hadn't been long since he joined his master on her quest, but he quickly grew fond of her. Mostly, because he was a loving spirit, but also because he believed in her.

"We're going to join Fairy Tail, Plue!" Lucy shouted as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. The air was filled with laughter and the spirit joined her in her joy.

"Watch out, miss! You might fall into the river!"

Lucy turned her head towards the voices and shook her head stubbornly. "You seriously..." the girl started her sentence, but stopped when she suddenly slipped.

The riverbank was slippery because of last night's rain and with a fearful yelp, Lucy fell and twisted her ankle. The poor girl cried out in pain and as her legs gave in because of the sudden instability, she fell towards the stone edge of the river. Her head was the first limb to hit the ground. The water caught her body and the cold was the last thing Lucy could remember, before everything turned black.

Plue couldn't do anything than watch in fear as his master fell into the river and at the same time Lucy's mind went black, he returned with a puff to the spirit world.

A young man around Lucy's age watched the girl fall into the water and jumped into the water without thinking. He reached for her, took her to the surface and called for his blue companion. "Happy!" He yelled and as quickly as Happy could, he summoned his wings and got the blonde-haired to safety.

Little did the young man know, Lucy lost her magical keys at the bottom of the river.

.

.

.

_A/N: And that's the first chapter! We appreciate your support, so don't be afraid to leave a review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And here we present to you, the second chapter. Thanks for reading so far!_

**Chapter 2**

****Fairy Tail, one of the most famous guilds in the entirety of Fiore. A guild, a place where magic users gather to relax together, laugh together, fight together and cry together, as said by many Fairy Tail members. Their master, father, grandfather or Ojichan, Makarov Dreyar, sat on the bar looking over his children. His old eyes found something very unusual, their Fire Dragon Slayer was missing. While he was wondering if he was on a mission or fighting by the riverside, the large doors of the guild suddenly slammed open and Natsu ran inside, carrying the body of a young girl by the same age of his. "Someone, please help!" Shouted the Dragon Slayer as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"I truly wonder if you're alright. I'm glad I was there to jump after you after you fell like that. I hope you wake up soon.." "We wonder who you are every day, everyone keeps asking me if you're a girl I know, I wish they'd shut up, for I am truly worried for you."

Everyday Natsu would visit the girl and sit down next to her bed, looking over her and mumbling to himself, not caring if anybody would hear him, except for this girl. The mysterious girl who had a strange aura around her, he could smell cleanness from her, luxury, but most importantly: A beautiful aroma of strawberries. After another evening of mumbling and thoughtless thoughts, he rose and gave her hand a slight squeeze, hoping the gesture would somehow make it to her mind, hoping that it would somehow make her wake up faster.

"Fight me then, metal eater!" This was the sound the girl woke up to, following by a lot of people cheering. "Natsu, take him down!" "Gajeel, beat him!" "Natsu!" "Gajeel!" The screaming was followed by a lot of crashes, bottles breaking, cursing and wood throwing, by the sounds of it.

Wondering where the hell she was, she stumbled out of the bed and grabbed a stool to support herself. 'Where am I?' The girl looked around and saw a window. Stumbling to the window, she looked outside. She saw a decently sized city, illuminated by street lights, and some windows shining brightly to the night sky. She couldn't remember entering the city, or looking for a place to sleep.

"I.. I don't remember anything before waking up here.." The girl said to herself as shock rippled her entire being, she felt her heart falling down to her stomach and the contents of her stomach rising up to her mouth. She quickly swallowed a couple of times and let herself fall backwards, back on the bed. Her hands found her way to her face, and covered it up as tears started crawling out of her eyes.

'Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?' Those were the only words that raced through her brain, as it failed to comprehend to situation around her. She let her body fall, and her head met the soft pillow where she was locked in place. The tears kept crawling down, and sobs started to escape from her mouth. She continued to cry silently to deep in the night, to the point where she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the sounds of knuckles rolling over the door of her room, and she quickly covered her pajama clothed body with the covers. "Uhm.. Hello.. What is it?" The girl quitly asked, scared of what will happen when the person on the other side entered her room.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal the gentle face of a young woman, around the same age as the girl in the bed. She had waist length white hair, wrapped in a small pony tail on the front, the hair sticking up to the ceiling. "Hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss. Are you feeling well?" The face of Mirajane remembered the girl of someone, maybe she read about it or met her once, but she couldn't remember anything still.

"I.. I don.. I can't remember my name.." The girl said slowly and quietly. "I can't remember anything!" She screamed after that and her head fell back into her hands where she started crying uncontrollably. Quickly Mirajane ran towards her and kneeled down beside her bed, grabbing her head and holding it close to her, stroking through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, please. Try to calm down and talk to me." Mirajane said in a low tone, hoping to would help her stop crying. Once the girl had started to sob less, Mirajane dared to release the girl, but kept her soft hands on her cheeks.

"Can you try to tell me what you can remember?" Lucy slowly opened her eyes again, and her brown eyes stared deep intro Mirajane's blue ones, trying her damn hardest to remember anything further than the night before when she first woke up in this bed and looked out over the city she was staying. "I.. I only remember last night, I was woken by screaming.. I remember two names.." The girl went silent again as she tried to remember those names, the both sounded so familiar. 'Were they famous people, was I kidnapped perhaps?'

"Can you tell me their names, please?" Mirajane asked her after the girl remained silent for a minute. The girl looked back intro Mirajane's eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Erm, they were.. Nalu, no.. Natu, I think. And Geel, or mayebe Gajeel." The girl closed her mouth again and another large tear escaped her right eyes, the sadness of her memory loss escaping yet again, because she couldn't remember two simple names. Names she heard the night before, maybe the names of two of her best friends, or two brothers, two of her friendly rivals maybe, she wasn't sure of anything.

Mirajane smiled, and tried to help the girl. "Were the names Natsu and Gajeel perhaps?" The girl's eyes widened at the sound of those two names. "Yes! Yes they were!" She because strangely excited because she could remember two simple names now.

Mirajane kept smiling as she helped the girl from the bed and into some new, fresh clothes. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked the girl as she finished buttoning up her jeans. The girl smiled at Mirajane, and nodded her head yes. "Please follow me then." Mirajane gestured the girl to follow her outside of the room, and down some stairs.

The girl's eyes widened to the roundness of Jewels, as she took in the size of the room she just entered, many people sitting around, a guy with spiky pink hair was eating some fires, across from him sat a guy who was seemingly topless. On a table next to them say a woman, drinking an entire wine barrel by herself. She looked at two middle aged guys hanging on the bar and drinking some beer, as they practically drooling over the young ladies all around the hall. Mirajane turned around and saw the perplexed face of the girl. She smiled again and took one of her hands, and shook it slightly. "I almost forgot to tell you.."

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: And she is in Fairy Tail! As always: don't be afraid to review and we hoped you enjoyed it! _


End file.
